


Friends with (Financial) Benefits

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, L is Light's sugar daddy, Light's a broke bitch, M/M, it's exactly what it sounds like, there's a lot wrong with this and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Light had been a lot of things in his life. An honor student, a hard-working son, an honor student, a great brother, an honor student, but he never had been and never would be some filthy whore.Still, a hundred-thousand dollars upfront? It didn’t matter what the contract said. He had to sign it.He flipped through all sixty-five pages, signing his initials when needed and his full name, Light Yagami, at the end with a beautiful little flourish.After all, what did he have to lose? Except for his dignity, of course. And he had everything to gain.





	Friends with (Financial) Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm so sorry for this, you don't even know. I wrote this a couple of years ago and it just resurfaced for me. You know I had to do it to 'em.

The coffee shop was incredibly crowded, but after the kind of morning he'd had, Light Yagami was willing to wait for as long as it took to get an espresso.  After twenty minutes of waiting in line, however, he was filled with nothing but regrets. It didn't matter how good the coffee was, it couldn't be worth this, could it? He briefly checked his watch. He still had plenty of time to get to his next class. He really had nothing to lose. 

Then again, time is money...then again, it's not like Light had a job anyway. 

He finally made it to the front of the line, told them his order, watched them somehow misspell “Light” on the cup even though he'd literally spelled it out for him, and handed them his debit card. 

They swiped it, and he stood impatiently waiting as the cashier looked at the screen with a blank expression of annoyance. The cashier swiped again. 

He handed the card back to Light. “Card declined.”

Light scowled. He had to be shitting him. 'Card declined?' Really?

"Swipe it again," he demanded. He  _knew_ he had enough for a coffee because he'd checked his bank account and made absolutely certain that he had at least enough to treat himself after class. 

The employee rolled his eyes at him and for a second Light considered complaining to the manager. Maybe he could even get his coffee for free since he as getting such poor service...

His card was handed back to him and the guy stared back at him with a blank expression. 

"It still says it's declined." 

Light heard voices tuttering behind him. People were starting to get impatient. 

Some douche behind him who thought it was acceptable to wear sweatpants in public tapped him on the shoulder, saying "dude if you don't have the money just get out of line. There's people waiting back here." 

Light stiffened. He wasn't about to be talked to like that and disrespected by a guy wearing  _sweatpants_. He spun around to say something and was faced by a line out the door of extremely annoyed people staring at him. Light had no other choice. Unless he wanted to be the most hated man in a five-mile radius he needed to give up and accept the fact that he wasn't going to be able to afford a coffee. 

He turned back one last time to look at the cashier who was still staring at Light expectantly. 

If he expected Light to hand him another form of payment, he would be sorely mistaken. 

After being entirely independent from his family for a full year and a half, it seemed as though Light Yagami had finally run out of money. Incredible. 

He quietly stepped out of line, ignoring the angry glares of the busy patrons behind him and sweatpant-guys insufferable victory smirk, and slunk back towards the exit of the shop. 

He was completely humiliated. 

His rent was at least paid until the end of the month, and he’d already taken out a student loan to pay for university along with his merit scholarships, but then what? He wasn't sure he could stomach going back home again to face his mother and father and admit he'd managed to end up homeless and broke in less than two years without them, especially after they'd reacted so poorly to him wanting to move out in the first place. 

He should have accepted some menial retail job somewhere, but he hadn't been able to bear to. Light Yagami was better than that. He deserved a job that would allow him to showcase his talents and abilities. One that would allow him to exercise his incredible intellect and help him get a leg-up in the field. Unfortunately, all he could manage was an unpaid internship. 

He could feel the business card he’d been handed just a few weeks before burning a hole through his back pocket. It  _ was  _ an option, but could he really stoop that low? Would he let himself? He _could_ get a minimum wage job, but how long could he keep that up while still maintaining his grades? 

Light pulled the card out of his back pocket. It had no name, no image, no writing, but a phone number. It also had a time-limit. He only had so much time before the owner of the card had said he planned to change his number again and relocate. It really was now or never. 

He took a deep breath, pulled out his phone, and called it. 

* * *

Just six hours later, he found himself sitting across from the world’s top three detectives in the presidential suite of an empty hotel room. It seemed as though the detective had an entire floor of the hotel just for himself. Rich bastard. A candle sat between them, and after fifteen minutes of conversation, Light had seriously considered using it to set the detective’s hair on fire.

They were having dinner, a pleasantry that Light found unnecessary and almost derisive considering what they both knew he was there to do. He took a bite of his rainbow trout. 

L stared back at him, not saying anything, just inspecting him as he ate. Inspecting. Light felt like a bug under a microscope and resisted the urge to squirm under the detectives watch. He took another bite of rainbow trout, this time looking L directly in the eyes. It seemed as though the man never even blinked, and it drove him crazy. He tried to beat the detective at his own game. If L was going to analyze him during the whole dinner then Light was going to stare back. 

He had to admit there was something intriguing about him. He had an intellect that rivaled Light's own, which he would never have acknowledged in any other person aside from someone famously known as the world's greatest genius and infamously known as the world's greatest dick. He wasn't unattractive, either. Light's first reaction to him had been repulsion at first. There was something about the way he moved that set Light on edge almost immediately, and the way he sat, even during a formal dinner, seemed disrespectful to his guest. He hadn't even bothered to dress up, probably because he knew his good looks weren't the reason Light would call. Light would call because of...well...everything  _else_ the detective had to offer. 

He’d hated the man the first time he’d met him; hated his arrogance, his idiosyncrasies, and the fact that he’d accused Light of murder within the first few seconds of their introduction. Sure, he’d retracted his accusation shortly after on the grounds that Light  _ wasn’t  _ a murderer, but it still rubbed him the wrong way. Light bet he probably didn't even pay taxes. 

And he was  _ so  _ socially awkward.

But he was rich. So Light Yagami called him anyway, despite knowing exactly what an offer like the detective’s would entail. 

Finally, though he did quite enjoy the rainbow trout in front of him, his nerves got the better of him. He felt like it was a struggle to keep his hands from shaking every time he held his silverware. He set down his fork, pushed his plate away, and continued staring L in his beady little eyes. 

“Why are we doing this?” Light gestured to the candle, the dimmed lighting, the nice dinner, “You already know exactly why I’m here. I don't see a need for us to pretend this is anything else than what it is.”

"I don't know what you could possibly be talking about, Yagami-kun. Did you not think dinner would be part of the deal? A relationship is a relationship after all, and though unconventional, you cannot deny this is a relationship."

L smiled, sending an unexplainable shiver all the way down Light’s spine. L barely looked human.

"Please," Light said after an annoyed huff, "Call me Light. You might as well, all things considered. Can we just get on with it?" 

"Well then, Light. If you'd like to skip the 'getting to know you' phase, I will oblige. I'm prepared to 'just get on with it' if you are."

Oh please, as if L actually intended to give Light even a shred of information that could possibly allow him to 'get to know' L. 

It was almost eery, the thin figure rising from his hunched position in the chair to his full height, face masked by the dimness of the lights as he moved from the table into the adjoining room. Light couldn’t see what he was grabbing, and he was still unsure if he should follow the detective. 

Were they just going to...go for it? Is that how it worked? He supposed it made sense. He  _had_ told L to get on with it. He'd thought they'd do a bit of negotiating first. Light wanted to know exactly what would be expected of him. More importantly, he wanted to know exactly what L would promise him. 

He eyed the rainbow trout. He was still a bit hungry, but he couldn’t very well pull it back towards himself again and continue eating. 

After the longest forty seconds of his life, L slipped quietly behind him and dropped what seemed to be a book-length stack of papers in front of him. Light jumped in his seat, breath catching in his throat. He hadn’t even heard L come behind him. He'd gotten lost in his thoughts again, it seemed. Light looked at the stack of papers, then turned and looked at L.

“What is this?”

“A contract, of course,” L responded, slowly moving back to his seat again. “You didn’t think I was going to be willing to make this sort of arrangement without making sure I protect what’s mine, did you?” 

Light was beginning to regret the whole affair more and more by the second. 

Light looked at it again, hesitant. “Is there...confidentiality?” 

“It’s in the contract. Your father will never know unless you tell him.” 

L looked so smug, that Light was once again tempted to head for the door. He didn’t have to sign this contract. He could leave just as easily as he’d arrived, and then L would be gone to another hotel shortly after and Light would probably never see him again (until the next time the mysterious detective decided to detain Light for a crime he didn’t commit). 

“How much will you pay me up front?” 

“One-hundred thousand,” L replied without hesitation. 

“Yen?”

“British pounds.” 

Light was unable to stop himself from reacting. His jaw dropped. One-hundred thousand pounds up front, just for dinner and signing the contract? 

L wasn’t finished. “You’ll also receive a two thousand pound monthly allowance, plus I will pay the medical bills for any injuries you might receive in the next several years of your schooling.”

Several years? So, L was thinking ahead with this? 

“It’s all in the contract,” He said. “But your decision has to be made immediately.”

“But--” 

“The contract is not legally binding, however, if you violate any of the terms, your allowance will be withdrawn and financial support will be cut off.” 

Didn’t this make him no better than a prostitute? Light had been a lot of things in his life. An honor student, a hard-working son, an honor student, a great brother, an honor student, but he never had been and never  _ would _ be some filthy whore. 

Still, a hundred-thousand dollars upfront? He couldn’t even afford to buy a coffee. To be completely honest with himself, it didn’t matter  _ what  _ the contract said. He had to sign it. 

He flipped through all sixty-five pages, signing his initials when needed and his full name,  _ Light Yagami,  _ at the end with a beautiful little flourish.

After all, what did he have to lose? Except for his dignity, of course. And he had  _everything_ to gain. 

* * *

Despite his initial hesitation, Light was regretting absolutely nothing as L shoved him hard against the wall, practically tackling Light’s mouth with his own. He was regretting nothing as L’s hands ran through Light’s hair, holding on tight and tugging back his beautiful locks to get better access to his slim, lithe neck. He hadn't thought he would like it like this. 

There were a lot of things he was discovering he very much liked, in fact. 

“L,” He moaned, loving the feeling of L’s lips devouring his own. 

L stopped, pulling away from Light almost as quickly as he had pulled him close. “That’s not what you’re supposed to call me,” He said in a low voice, almost a little annoyed. 

“W-what?” Light asked, panting a bit. It sounded more like a whine than he meant it to. He was pathetic. He hated himself for it. He should be better than this. 

“You know what you’re supposed to call me.” 

No. No, this wasn’t happening. He'd thought maybe that was a joke. He wasn’t going to do that. There was no way in hell that--

“Didn’t you read the contract?” L whispered in Light’s ear, and Light shivered from his warm breath. “Unless you want me to take everything away that you’ve just so beautifully earned…” 

He had to do it. If he wanted this whole thing to be worth it, and he sure wanted this thing to be worth it, he had to swallow his pride and do what the man asked. 

He closed his eyes tight, his cheeks burning with shame as he moaned for L’s pleasure, making a lewd sound he knew the man would enjoy and pushing all thoughts of what his actual father would think far far far out of his mind.

“Mm, oh yes...daddy.”

“ _Good boy_. Now tell daddy what you want.” 

“I want to be owned," Light said. And he meant it.

When L threw him on the bed, ripping Light’s shirt off with such force that he ruined most of the buttons, Light didn’t mind. He could always buy more clothes. He was dating a millionaire now after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on tumblr you probably already know who this is, but I still wouldn't dare put my url here anyway. i do have standards, after all.  
> shocking, right?  
> sorry it's not filthier there's only so much i can handle emotionally.


End file.
